


Recovery

by Mac512



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonverse AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac512/pseuds/Mac512
Summary: Picks up right after Clarke destroys the CoL, except the world isn't ending so now the only thing left to do is recover and heal from everything that's happened in the past year. I'm not exactly sure how long this will be, considering I have no idea where I'm going with the story. I'm just figuring it out as I go. So this might be a total fail or it might actually turn into something really cool. Either way, it's going to be a total mess, but I hope it will make somebody out there happy.Also bear with me because I decided to start writing this kind of impulsively at 3am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is focused on getting everyone home, so it doesn't have any of the characters that weren't in Polis in 3x16. But the next chapter will have a ton of delinquent interaction I promise.  
> Please leave any type of suggestions in the comments I would love to hear feedback from anyone reading this (Just please have mercy I am not an English major or a writer).  
> Enjoy. :)

Bellamy and Clarke stood there in silence as they watched over everyone they cared about. They knew destroying the City Of Light was the right thing to do, but watching their people get hit with the pain and consequences of being trapped by A.L.I.E was not easy. They both felt relief as the hardest part was over. But they knew what would come next is something neither of them was prepared for. Recovery.  
With everything going on they never had time to discuss what would happen after destroying the City Of Light. But before they could even decide how to get out of Polis safely Octavia had killed Pike and left without a word.  
Bellamy ran after her, but Clarke reached out and stopped him before he could leave. Without letting go of his arm she said, “I know you’re worried about her Bellamy, but you have to let her heal on her own.”  
Bellamy sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead, “I feel like there’s something I should do for her, I’ve hurt her so much.” He admitted.  
“You’ve done everything you can to protect her, there’s nothing more you can do. She’ll come to you when she’s ready.” Clarke assured  
Bellamy didn’t respond, only stared into Clarke’s eyes, terrified that he might be losing his sister forever. She stared back giving him a reassuring smile. Before either one of them could speak again Kane and Abby approached them at the throne.  
“We need to get our people out of here before the grounders want revenge for what’s happened here.” Abby declared.  
“I agree,” Clarke said while stepping down from the throne, Bellamy following close behind.  
“What’s the plan? The grounders aren’t just going to let us walk out of here.” Bellamy added.  
Clarke turned to face the three of them, they were in the doorway of the throne room. People all around them were either drowning in guilt or physically hurting. Jaha sat in the corner with his head in between his knees. “Me and Bellamy will go find as many of our people as we can, you two take care of the injured here and bring them down to the tunnels. Murphy knows where they are, we’ll meet you there. They lead to the woods where the Rover is. Will leave as soon as everyone’s there.” Kane nodded and turned to find Murphy and Emori sitting on the other side of the room.  
“Be careful,” Abby warned.  
“I will be,” Clarke replied with a smile.  
Bellamy and Clarke left without another word. They made it to the ground and couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The City Of Light left nothing but death in despair. They stood there shocked not knowing how to react.  
“I gave them all their pain back. I did this.” Clarke whispered.  
“A.L.I.E. did this, you didn’t just give them their pain, Clarke, you gave them their lives back,” Bellamy explained, “now come on, we need to find everyone and get out of here before someone recognizes you, I’m getting really tired of saving your ass Princess.” Bellamy teased, with a smirk.  
Clarke smiled back, “Yeah, well thanks for always being there to save my ass. It really means a lot.” She said sincerely.  
Bellamy just smiled and half-nodded his head. They spotted someone from farm station who was badly injured and rushed to their side. Their injuries were severe but with proper treatment, they would eventually recover. Bellamy lifted the young girl with short brown hair from the ground and carried her to the room that leads to the tunnels. He laid her down and headed back outside. They split up to find more people. Bellamy found a few more people and took them to the tunnels before running into Octavia and Indra.  
“Octavia!” Bellamy shouted from a distance trying to get her attention. He began towards her. She didn’t turn to run from him, so he took that as a good sign.  
“What do you want Bellamy?” She answered.  
“We’re leaving soon.” He stated  
“I’m not going with you.” She objected.  
Bellamy was silent. He looked at Indra who stood closely behind, observing the two Blake siblings. Looking back at Octavia he took a deep breath, “okay.”  
For a small second, Octavia’s face lost its cold expression. “You’re just going to let me stay, without a fight?” She questioned.  
“O, what you’re going through, I know theres nothing I can do to help. You’re going to do whatever you want regardless of what I say. I can’t make you do something you don’t want to do. I have to let you heal on your own.” Bellamy wasn’t sure if he was really okay with leaving Octavia behind, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. She stopped listening to him long before Lincoln died. And now that she blamed him for his death, their relationship was too broken for just a few words to fix. He knew that only time and space could repair his relationship with his sister.  
Octavia stared at her brother, she wasn’t sure what to say. But before she could think of something Bellamy had already begun to speak again, “Just please don’t push me away forever, I know why you hate me right now. But you’re the only family I have.”  
She continued to be silent before noticing Clarke walking up behind Bellamy. “You’re wrong Bellamy. You have family,” Clarke then took her place beside Bellamy, “I’m just not part of it anymore. I’m not a part of anything anymore.” As she finished speaking she turned around and walked away. Her and Indra side-by-side.  
Clarke looked up at Bellamy’s face, still covered in cuts and bruises that told stories of their time on the ground. She could see his hurt. She wished she could take it all away. “Are you okay?” She asked.  
“I’m fine. Did you find everyone?” He changed the subject.  
She knew he was lying, he wasn’t fine, none of them were. But she also knew that when Bellamy didn’t want to talk about something, it was best not to push him. He would tell her when he was ready. “Yeah. We’re leaving now.” They turned around and began walking to the tunnel.  
When they finally made it back, Kane and Abby were waiting by the entrance.  
“Everyone’s already heading back to Arkadia,” Abby mentioned. “Kane and I are going to stay here and try and work out peace between our people and the grounders.” She added.  
Clarke and Bellamy nodded in understatement.  
“You two are going to have to run things in Arkadia. Make sure that our people stay safe, and try to return to some normalcy.” Kane told. “Think you can handle that?” He asked looking at only Bellamy now.  
Neither Clarke or Bellamy said anything. Only Bellamy nodded while Clarke leaned forward to give her mom a hug.  
“May we meet again.” Abby whispered to her daughter.  
“May we meet again.” Returned Clarke.  
Kane and Bellamy shared a quick hug and a few comforting words before Bellamy and Clarke headed to the tunnels to leave.  
Bellamy stopped at Murphy and Emori who were sitting down, just enjoying one another's company. “You coming Murphy?” Bellamy asked.  
“Well, that depends. Am I going to have to keep saving everyone’s life?” He said with a smug look on his face.  
Before Bellamy could respond, Emori stood up and said, “Let’s go John before they change their minds about letting you come.” She smiled and walked past them, heading into the tunnel.  
“Yeah well that’s not going to happen, they owe me.” He flashed Bellamy a look before catching back up to Emori who welcomed him by grasping his hand.  
Clarke and Bellamy followed behind smiling. The rover was being used to carry those who couldn’t walk back to Arkadia. So they would have to travel on foot. It would be a long trip home, and an even longer trip back to any sort of “normalcy” as Kane put it. But if Bellamy and Clarke could save the world from evil A.I.’s they could, with no doubt, help their people heal and recover.  
They had been walking for an hour or so, and before they knew it, it was getting too dark to continue on. Bellamy had started a fire while Emori and Murphy collected water from a nearby stream.  
Once they ate what little food they managed to find in Polis, they laid down to sleep for the night. Although the distance Murphy and Emori put between the two of them and the fire, suggested they were going to do a lot more than sleep that night.  
Clarke and Bellamy, however, laid side-by-side staring up at the stars. Clarke, she was remembering a life much simpler on the Ark. “What are you thinking about?” She asked, wondering if Bellamy was thinking the same as her.  
“I was thinking since we landed we finally have time to breathe again. We finally have time to live.” He responded.  
“I’m not even sure I remember how to do that,” Clarke said, turning her head to look at Bellamy, who was still looking up at the sky.  
“We’ll take it one day at a time until we do.” He said softly.  
After a moment he turned his head and met Clarke’s bright blue eyes looking into his. For a second Bellamy wondered how they ended up where they were. The girl he used to see as nothing more than just a rich princess somehow had become his best friend. The thought quickly left his mind when he realized that it didn’t matter why or how they got there. The point was that they were moving forward and never looking back.


End file.
